


Kintsugi

by call-me-cee (cls1606)



Series: Falling Apart Into Someone New [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cls1606/pseuds/call-me-cee
Summary: "But broken doesn't mean worthless. Especially when you're the one putting yourself back together."
Relationships: Feral/CC-3636 | Wolffe
Series: Falling Apart Into Someone New [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102157
Comments: 20
Kudos: 215





	Kintsugi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).



> Hello everyone. This is my first foray into actually writing anything in a fandom. Please be kind. Inspired by blackkat 's work.

“Oh.”

That’s it. That’s the only reaction the Zabrak prisoner has to being wrenched from his battle with his brothers and into the ship with the general and his men during evac. Whether hitting his head and knocking him out temporarily had been intentional, Wolffe isn’t sure (he’s leaning towards _no_ , but then again General Plo Koon always puts his men’s safety first, so _maybe_ ), but it had afforded Sinker and Boost enough time to strip the Sith of his weapons and secure him with cuffs. But Wolffe should’ve known their luck wouldn’t hold until they could get him in an actual cell. And now, as those golden eyes focus blearily on their surroundings, everyone in the dropship tenses, weapons shifting subtly. But -

“Oh.”

The general couldn’t be said to smile, exactly, but that’s still the impression Wolffe gets. “Hello. Apologies for the bump on your head. I am Plo Koon. May we have your name?”

The Zabrak slowly sits up, leans his head against the wall, and fixes the general with a wary gaze. For several long moments, the Jedi and the Sith measure each other. Comet turns questioningly to Sinker, who shrugs as if to say, _who knows, maybe it’s a Force thing_.

Wolffe signals angrily for them to keep their focus on the prisoner. The _dangerous_ prisoner with only regular cuffs on. The general is very good and Wolffe has full confidence in his abilities, but he’s just watched this Sith take on Maul and Savage together and almost win. Although…it hadn’t exactly seemed like they were actually trying to hurt him. If anything, they seemed more shocked than angry. Which is interesting ( _frustrating, confusing_ ) but still means bad things for his men if the prisoner decides he wants off this ship. The general might have a plan, but that doesn’t mean the men should relax.

_[“Are you sure you’re not over-reacting?” Fox asked, pouring out another shot. Technically, he was still on duty, but Wolffe was so rarely planet-side that a few liberties could be allowed this late at night. Especially since the only thing on Fox’s docket tomorrow was being a pretty wall ornament in the Chancellor’s meetings. “It seems like the general isn’t as reckless as Kenobi or Skywalker.”]_

“I know who you are,” the Zabrak finally responds. For a long time Wolffe doesn’t think he’s going to continue, but then - “My name is Feral.” Softly, as if it’s an admission of shame.

“It’s good to meet you, Feral”, General Plo says, as calm and collected as if they were being introduced at a social gathering back on Coruscant. He lifts Feral’s saber hilt and the Sith’s eyes jump to it longingly before shifting guiltily away. “Can you tell me what happened to your crystals?”

_[“He sees the best in everyone,” Wolffe growled as he tossed the whiskey back. “Even people he really shouldn’t.”]_

_——————_

The memory burns in Wolffe’s brain.

The 104th had been in full retreat from the collapsing Separatist base, General Plo buying time by engaging both Maul and Savage, when their newest shiny, Flex, had tripped over himself and gone sprawling. The general spared precious seconds to turn and fling him into the ship, but those seconds with his back turned were all it took for Maul and Savage to recover and charge, and Wolffe had been sure - dead certain with helpless and heartbreaking finality - that he was about to witness the death of Master Plo Koon of the Jedi Order.

_[“People like you?” Fox asked wryly. When Wolffe said nothing, staring blankly into his empty shot glass, Fox sighed. “You’re not broken, vod.”]_

But seemingly out of nowhere, the crimson sabers were simultaneously blocked as another hooded figure appeared between the Sith and their prey. “What?!” Savage growled in disbelief, disengaging from the glowing white saberstaff. ( _White?,_ Wolffe thought, dumbfounded. _How many colors are there for Sith?)_ Maul said nothing, but his eyes narrowed as he took in the diminutive figure trembling before them.

General Plo turned to reengage the enemy, but the strange Sith cocked his head and softly urged, “ _Go_.” That was all Wolffe needed to hear to spur him forward; he grabbed the hesitating general’s arm and begged whatever gods were listening that he didn’t sound as desperate as he felt, “Sir, let’s go, let’s _go_!”

_[Wolffe glared disbelievingly and Fox raised his hands in surrender. “Okay, maybe you are broken. Technically.”]_

As they ran back to the ship Wolffe could hear the buzzing clash of sabers behind him, Savage’s guttural scream of “What are you _doing_?!?” spurring him to signal for takeoff before they’d even made the jump onto the ramp. 

By the time they made it up the ramp the ship was already moving, and Wolffe grabbed the nearest handhold and followed Plo’s gaze back to the fight on the ground. Maul and Savage were almost cautious in their strikes, but the smaller Zabrak was holding his own. Their markings were so similar they had to be brothers. Or maybe Wolffe just didn’t know enough to differentiate. It didn’t matter anyway.

The ramp door was almost closed, the fight almost shut off from their sight, when the general seemed to come to a decision, suddenly flinging his arm out and pulling with the Force. Wolffe barely had time to ask “what-?” before the strange Sith was tumbling down the inside of the ramp, hitting his head on the floor with a thump.

_——————_

_[“But broken doesn’t mean worthless. Especially when you’re the one putting yourself back together.”]_

The Sith - _Feral_ \- shrugs and tries to be nonchalant. “There’s nothing wrong with the crystals.”

“I know,” General Plo chuckles. “There’s nothing wrong with them, now. How did you heal them?”

Feral opens his mouth but nothing comes out. He closes it again and bites his lip before reluctantly admitting, “I…don’t know. They were screaming. I just…wanted some peace and quiet.”

_[“Repairs are never as strong as the original build,” Wolffe said glumly._

_Fox snorted. “Are you serious right now? I think we’re done with this metaphor. And also-” he grabbed the bottle from Wolffe’s hands._

_“Hey,” Wolffe protested weakly._

_“- the whiskey.”]_

General Plo hums in consideration. “They’re certainly not screaming now.”

“No,” Feral agrees, closing his eyes and thumping his head against the wall. “They’re singing.”

_[“That reasoning may be true for things that don’t have souls, but it’s banthashit for people, vod,” Fox told him. “As long as you’re still alive there’s hope. As long as you keep pushing forward you’re winning.”]_

Wolffe isn’t Force-sensitive, and he still doesn’t trust this Sith prisoner, no matter what color his weapon is. But as they fall into silence for the remainder of the trip back to the _Triumphant_ , Plo observes Feral with kindness in his expression, and Wolffe thinks he can hear a faint song somewhere in the back of his mind.

_[“As long as you still care, you’ll never be weak.”]_

**Author's Note:**

> Having worked as an armed guard, I can say with certainty that you get a lot of time to stand around and ponder life. Therefore, in my personal headcanon Fox is the unofficial philosopher of the group. Also, Fox & Wolffe are a good brotp because they're both kind of grumpy and done with everyone's shit, but also soft inside. :)


End file.
